Dr Animo's Enemies
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Dr. Animo is trapped with Ben, Roger, and Dr. Kelly during a blizzard.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

The howling wind was why Dr. Animo walked to a window in his apartment. His eyes were on the blizzard until he focused on several animals. Dr. Animo began to smile at them. ''It's a good thing we aren't outside, my pets.'' He tilted his head in confusion when he heard a knock on the door. He faced the front door before he opened it. The animal lover's jaw dropped in shock. His puzzled expression came back at the sight of his landlord.

''What are you doing here, Roger?''

''Your rent is ten months past due,'' Roger said with a scowl.

''My animals have to eat,'' Dr. Animo said. He stepped back when Roger barged into the apartment. Closing the door, he frowned at him.

''Pay the rent this instant or you and your furry friends are going outside!'' Roger exclaimed.

''Get out of here!'' Dr. Animo snapped.

''I am your landlord,'' Roger said.

Dr. Animo was confused again when he heard another knock. He walked to the door and opened it again. His jaw descended in disbelief another time.

''Kelly?'' Dr. Animo asked.

Dr. Kelly glowered at Dr. Animo before he entered the apartment. ''I'm here to tell you off, Animo,'' he said. He closed the door and approached Dr. Animo.


	2. Chapter 2

''What are you talking about, Kelly?'' Dr. Animo inquired with a scowl.

''You tried to steal my Verities Award a few weeks ago and I was almost devoured by a Tyrannosaurus!'' Dr. Kelly exclaimed.

Dr. Animo saw Roger's sudden confused expression. ''Do you remember when I used my transmodulator to mutate my pet frog, Roger?  
You demanded the rent and my giant pet ''ate'' you.'' His eyes were on the landlord's frown. ''I used my transmodulator to revive a Tyrannosaurus so that I could obtain the Verities Award. The award eventually fell on the floor and shattered.''

''It was difficult to glue the Verities Award back together,'' Dr. Kelly said while he glowered at Dr. Animo.

''I should have won the Verities Award!'' Dr. Animo snapped.

''Apologize for what you did, Animo,'' Dr. Kelly said.

''I DESERVE THE VERITIES AWARD, KELLY!'' Dr. Animo shouted. His eyes narrowed at the other man as he continued to scowl.

''I'm not leaving until you pay the rent, Animo,'' Roger said with another frown.

Dr. Animo glanced at both men as he tried to decide which one he loathed the most. Roger for demanding rent or Kelly for winning what was rightfully his? He heard another knock and went to the front door until he opened it. He gasped while his eyes widened.

''Ben Tennyson?! What are you doing here?'' Dr. Animo inquired.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben ran into the apartment before Dr. Animo closed the door. ''One minute I'm building a snow fort and then a blizzard arrives!  
I'll stay here for now!'' he muttered. He noticed Dr. Animo and gasped until he stepped back. ''Dr. Animo? I thought you were in prison after you almost killed Dr. Kelly,'' Ben said. He viewed Dr. Animo's fists as they trembled with anger.

''Get out of here, Ben!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed. He was tempted to strangle Ben, but there were other eyes in the apartment.

''You should get out of here, Animo. You're unable to pay rent,'' Roger said.

Dr. Animo faced Roger and glowered before he saw his animals. He shook his head and frowned. ''I won't go outside. I refuse to abandon my pets or view them die during the blizzard, Roger.''

Distracted, Ben approached a case and viewed a tarantula within it until he grinned at the spider. ''Cool!'' he said as he admired the creature's multiple legs, colors, etc. He tapped on the glass twice.

''DON'T BOTHER MY TARANTULA!'' Dr. Animo shouted. He viewed Ben walking to a television set and switching it on.

''Booorriiiing!'' Ben said as he saw three channels. His eyes were wide with shock after his arm contacted the TV and knocked it down. Ben winced at the sight of the shattered screen. He turned his head and observed Dr. Animo's body trembling with rage.

Dr. Animo opened the door and faced the trio. ''I'm not going to be trapped with my enemies for another minute!  
Get out!'' Glowering, he observed them departing before he closed the front door. He walked to his tarantula and gasped when it ran to the corner of its tank. Depressed, Dr. Animo sat in a corner as his shoulders slumped. He sobbed since his pets were his current enemies.

The End


End file.
